


Vandread

by MELife



Category: Manga - Fandom, Vandread, anime - Fandom
Genre: F/M, Vandora
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-08
Updated: 2016-08-14
Packaged: 2018-07-22 07:29:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,590
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7425700
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MELife/pseuds/MELife
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is a creation combining Vandread the anime and the manga, surrounding Misty Cornwell who is portrayed as the main character. It is staged a few years after the harvester was defeated with the rise of new dreads, and new enemies.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. After The Settle Part 1

“Mom… Mom.” Misty heard a voice in her dreams. “MOM!”

“Ah!” Misty yelled as she was startled from sleep so violently that she fell out of bed. Having hit her head, she grabbed it in pain as she looked up to see two pairs of eyes looking at her, one maroon like her own and the other belonging to a very familiar blob.

“Aki, Q-chan,” Misty said as she righted herself, not enthused with the wake-up call, “what are you doing up so early?”

The boy rolled his eyes, “Mom it’s ten in the morning.”

“Ten,” Misty repeated as she looked at her son, taking in what he said before a sudden burst of urgency overtook her. “TEN?! Aki why didn’t you wake me sooner?”  
“I tried,” Aki groaned as he recalled the various means of which he attempted to wake his heavy sleeper of a mother.

“Is that why I’m covered in water?!” Misty called as she rushed through her room to throw on clothes, brush teeth, and be presentable. She paused. “Did you eat already?”  
Aki hopped onto the bed, kicking his feet as they hung over the edge while he tickled Q. “Yeah, Kahlua made me some eggs.” A sigh escaped his lips as Q looked at him with a concerned look. “I wish she didn’t hafta leave, I’ll be the only kid now.” Misty knelt down and took his small hand in hers. 

“You like her, I know, but she’ll be back the next time Ezra visits.” Misty reassured pressing a kiss to his forehead. “Come on darling, let’s go say goodbye.” Aki smiled and took her hand as the door whooshed open and they entered the hallway. “You do know Kahlua is three years older than you.”

Aki put his chin in the air, “So.” Misty couldn’t help but laugh as the two walked through Nirvana to the docking bay.

Misty caught sight of Meia just ahead of them. “Sister!” Misty called to which Meia didn’t respond. With a humph, Misty scooped up Aki into her arms and began to walk with purpose. “Sssssssssssiiiiiisssstttttteeeerrrr!”

The sigh that escaped Meia’s lips was long and coupled with furrowed brows until she finally stopped. “Misty.” Was all she said. Misty gave her an accomplished smile as she set her fidgeting son down next to her. Despite Meia’s cold-shoulder demeanor, Misty knew the warmer side Meia liked others to think she didn’t have; Misty had been at the receiving end of her kindness and counsel several times.

“Hey auntie I wanted to ask you something,” Aki said to which a warm smile came over Meia as she knelt down to listen. In watching how Meia always interacted with Aki, Misty couldn’t help but get emotional. To Misty, Meia had become a sister to her when she was lost, helped her find meaning in this universe. However, she also knew Meia possessed a sense of guilt, but trusted her enough to know that wasn’t what fueled their friendship.

“Mom,” Aki said now standing in front of her to which she had realized she had been staring at her son. She glanced at Meia who had her eyes on her, prompting Misty to give her a reassuring wave. “We have to hurry otherwise I won’t get to say goodbye.”

“You’re right, darling. Lead the way.” Misty said, falling into step behind Aki. 

Meia was at her side as they all walked. “How is the new unit working?” Meia asked.  
“Her name is Nephthys,” Misty said without missing a beat.  
“Her name?”  
“Yep, I know I haven’t undergone the bonding yet, but she feels like a Nephthys to me.”  
“Interesting name.”  
“I heard the name in hearing about Egyptian lore from Duelo. Nephthys was… misunderstood as a goddess and -”

“Mom is Garron coming back today?” Aki called from afar.  
Misty suddenly became dreamy eyed as transmissions from Garron recalled a rather lustful memory. Garron wasn’t exactly a part of Nirvana’s crew but he spent a large amount of time with them in recent years, and he had been there when Aki was born; the only one there.

“Mmooooom, gross.”  
“Oh don’t you “mom gross” me and, yes, he will.”  
“Splendiferous.” He said to himself.  
Meia looked at Misty with a raised eyebrow to which Misty put a hand to her temple in an exasperated gesture. “Pyoro has taken it upon himself to expand Aki’s vocabulary.”  
“Great.” Meia chuckled.  
“My thoughts exactly. Although for an eight-year-old boy, he’s smarter than I ever was at that age.”

A comfortable silence fell over the two until Meia broke it.

“Still nothing from Hibiki?”

The pause was long and the atmosphere suddenly thick with an indescribable aura.  
“I’ve given up on that long ago and taken the silence as answer enough.” Misty finally said/  
Meia glanced at Aki, “Dita hasn’t visited in a few years either apart from the occasional transmission.”  
“Then I’m sure she knows as well. The letters weren’t meant to be just for him so I can’t imagine it’s easy for her.” Misty said with no concern.  
Another long silence.  
Meia’s face turned to some concern. “Misty -”  
“Mom, hurry before they leave!” Called Aki.  
“Coming darling,” she called before glancing at Meia, “we can talk about this later, Meia.”

Misty entered the docking bay, joining other crew members to wish Ezra and her daughter farewell and safe travels. She spotted Aki slamming his body into Kahlua who whirled him around in a hug. She smiled as Ezra walked over and gave Misty a hug. Misty had known Ezra for a short time before everything settled down, but it had been because of their kids that she had gotten to know her more.

“Have a safe trip back,” Misty said. However, she saw some hesitation in Ezra’s face. “What is it? Afraid Aki will try and stow away?... Again.”  
That made Ezra give a chuckle, but she set a hand on Misty’s shoulder. “Dita contacted me.”  
Why was this going to be the conversation for everyone, thought Misty, trying not to let a scowl overcome her.  
“She and Hibiki are back together,” Ezra stated.  
“That’s not surprising.”  
“Well it’s been an off and on thing for years. However, apparently they-”  
“Ezra why are you telling me this now?” Misty said as she glanced passed her to Aki.  
“They are coming here.”  
“What?”  
“They wanted to surprise everyone. But, Misty Dita seemed different; I don’t know how to describe it. I figured I would tell you to give you a heads up. To prepare Aki if need be.”

Misty didn’t exactly know how to respond to the information and so just smiled and gave her one last hug. Truth be told Aki didn’t need to be prepared for anything, he already knew the circumstances of his birth. It happened during the time after everything had settled down. Misty had not been bonding well with the crew except for Meia, but Meia could only help so much. Attempting to keep her mind distracted, Misty began piloting under the guidance of Meia, quickly excelling as she dedicated her emotional and physical strength to the task. Becoming recognized for her skills she began finding a place on the Nirvana. As Misty was finding herself, Hibiki and Dita’s relationships beyond the Nirvana waxed and waned over the years between their visits back and one visit Hibiki came alone whilst they were on a planet. Misty’s feelings at the time had been so concerned with other things she had paid Hibiki little mind until the night came of drinking, the whispers of sweet nothings, the subtle touching. A lot happened that night as if the two were spilling their guts of their lives beneath the stars which developed into more, a lot more, resulting in Aki’s existence. Prior to Aki’s birth Misty had long debated about the situation before deciding to send a transmission to Hibiki, but nothing returned. So, she sent letters, again nothing. Misty tried, that much was certain, but never received anything and soon enough Hibiki and Dita stopped visiting.

Misty felt a small hand slip into hers, pulling her from her memories. “It’s okay Mom.” At first, Misty wondered if she had said something for him to reassure her like that. “I’ll miss them too.” Realizing he was referring to Ezra and Kahlua, Misty wrapped her arms around Aki as they stood and watched their friends depart from Nirvana. Misty looked at her son, Ezra's words in her head. Dita and Hibiki giving a surprise visit. She gave a sigh then smiled waving with the rest of the crew as she figured it wouldn't be as bad as she was thinking it could be. Besides, what was the worst that could happen?


	2. After The Settle Part 2

They wanted to surprise everyone? Four years had passed since the last visit and now they were coming? It didn’t sit well with Misty, not one bit considering the huge elephant in the room they would have to address. A hard punch cut across Misty’s left cheek, forcing her a couple steps back.

“You’re distracted,” Gascogne said as she came at Misty. 

Misty sidestepped, bringing her knee up for a quick jab into Gascogne’s abdomen, causing her opponent to cough. “No I’m not,” she retorted, putting up her guard. To this Gascogne scoffed as she delivered a couple of hard jabs to Misty’s guard. Damn did Gascogne have a painful punch. Maybe she wasn’t entirely wrong, Misty knew that. Just thinking about seeing Dita or Hibiki made her chest ache from anxiety. Suddenly, Misty’s gaze wondered elsewhere and Gascogne took that opportunity to put Misty in a tight hold. She struggled against it unable to find the leverage to get out of it until finally Gascogne pushed hard toward the ground.

“Yes, you are distracted and that doesn’t mix well with fighting,” Gascogne snorted. Misty took off her sparring helmet and set it to the side as she wiped some sweat from her brow. “How do you think the bonding will go if you’re like this?”

Misty shot Gascogne a defiant look. “Nephthys and I are closer than most that are bonded,” she snapped.  
“Be that as it may, the boss won’t allow you to go through with it if you’re like this.”

Misty sighed and lied down on the sparring mat unable to find the words to describe how she was feeling; Nephthys would understand. That was thing about piloting vandoras, the bonding was the connection between man and machine on a neural network to make for more efficient piloting and maneuvering. Though it sounded very official, the bonding involved a deeper level of mental connection - what you think, the vandoras think, what you feel, they feel. Misty had been piloting Nephthys for a few years now and though she hadn’t gone through the bonding, Nephthys only moved under her touch. Despite that, however, the captain would not allow Misty to undergo the process unless she was in total control over herself. Though minor in Misty’s mind, there was a danger of incompatibility resulting in the pilot becoming a… well, vegetable.

“Look kid,” Gascogne sighed as she sat herself down in front of Misty. “You don’t hafta tell me what’s going on up there, but you’re gonna have to deal with it sooner or later and if not for you, for your little one.”

Misty looked at Gascogne for a moment before nodding, “Yeah. I know you’re right.” Misty pulled her ponytail tighter at that band, pursing her lips as she stared at the ground. “Thanks, Gascogne.”  
“Anytime, kid. Now, come on.” Gascogne was on her feet and took Misty’s hand to pull her off the ground.  
“You know, technically I am older than you,” Misty said.

Gascogne gave a hefty laugh. “I don’t think anyone counts those years that you were in cryogenic sleep. Especially, since your mentality wouldn’t match that age.”

“Oh ho ho,” Misty said shifting weight before getting into an aggressive stance. “Those are fighten words.”

After that sage moment with Gascogne, the two went a few more rounds and Misty found her leverage to get out of those damn holds; she was a fast learner. Misty had taken her leave to shower and as she stood with the water running over her, she found herself in deep thought. Hibiki and Dita would arrive and without a doubt they would see the resemblance between Aki and Hibiki/ So, Misty decided she would sit them both down and explain, everything. Yeah, that was the adult thing to do… Right?  
Misty stepped out of the bathroom in one of Garron’s old t-shirts as she dried off her hair. With a sigh she flopped on the bed, quickly checking where Aki was, pulling it up on a wrist nano she had to keep tabs on him during her training. A screen popped up and she saw him and pyoro talking with Bart, looked to be giving Bart a hard time; Aki did like pushing Bart’s buttons. 

Misty shut it off, setting it on her nightstand next to a picture of Garron. She stared at the picture, looking at his kind, dumb smile, his blonde hair that was getting a bit long, his broad shoulders, arms… and… hands. Misty closed her eyes and rolled onto her back. She hadn’t seen Garron in a couple of months due to his own training and, hell, did she miss him. She missed talking with him, laughing with him, touching him, fucking him, all of it. As she thought of him, one hand traveled between her legs as the other moved underneath her shirt; she wanted him, yearned for him to –

“Mom Bart won’t put me down!” Aki’s voice jolted Misty out of her bed, startled from the interruption.  
“Wh-what?” She called, quickly finding some pants to put on.

Someone banged on the door. “Misty come look what your monster did to me!” Bart yelled through the door.  
“G-give me a second,” Misty called, shoving her legs in a pair of leggings. She stomped to the door and threw it open. “What do you-…” Misty cut herself off as she stared blankly at Bart.

“Look!” He pointed to his face, handing Aki to her. “Do you have any idea how sensitive my skin is?”  
Bart’s face was covered in doodles making him look like an old geezer with a monocle.

“Pft.” Misty covered her mouth, trying to contain herself but laughter soon erupted from her mouth as she pointed at Bart while holding her Aki. “Aha oh man, you look like an idiot.”  
“Wha- How dare you!” Bart yelled, stomping his foot. However, Aki started to chuckle before breaking out into laughter himself. “Hey you don’t get to laugh!” However, the laughter didn’t stop and Bart tapped his foot in anger. “Yeah, yeah it’s all soooo funny until -” EURN EURN!

The sound of Nirvana’s alarm cut them all off as it blared throughout the ship. Misty and Bart looked at each other with a wave of seriousness. Aki put his hands over his ears as the alarm sounded before finally ceasing.

“Misty, Meia get up to the deck, now,” said the captain over the intercom. Misty looked at Bart , the humor gone from their faces.

“I got him,” Bart said as he took Aki from her arms without hesitation. Misty gave an appreciative smile before looking at Aki.

“All good?” She asked her son.  
“All good,” he nodded.

Misty planted a kiss on his forehead before leaving, running to the deck to see what was going on.

**Author's Note:**

> Some characters are of my own making to add depth and as such are not in the manga or anime. Also, this is my first time starting a project like this. :3


End file.
